Crazy for You
by ghwen
Summary: ketika kejiwaanku terganggu karena kepergianmu. tidak perduli walaupun aku harus gila, untuk bisa bersamamu. gak bisa bikin summary, RnR
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Thanks udah read, salam kenal ghwen :)**

**warning : abal, gaje, typo berserakan dan masih banyak kekurangan. thanks...**

NB : sorry ghwen uda bikin fic baru aja, padahal fic my superstar belum ghwen tamatin. hehe abis ide muncul gitu aja sih.. mohon maklum ya ...:D

Ini pertamakalinya Sasuke kembali, setelah bertahun – tahun pindah ke Suna untuk melanjutkan study. Terlihat seulas senyum tipis di wajahnya.

'_Tidak banyak yang berubah.'_ Pikir Sasuke mamandangi deret toko yang berjajar di sepanjang jalan Konoha. Merasa rindu dengan tempat yang biasa ia lewati saat menuju KHS, Sasuke menghentikan laju mobilnya dan turun untuk mengenang masa yang sudah ia lewatkan.

Sasuke menghirup udara dalam – dalam, menikmati segarnya Konoha yang belum banyak tercemar polusi. Jalan yang lenggang, Toko – toko yang mulai tutup, gugurnya dedaunan. Sasuke merindukan semuanya, segalanya.

'_Greep'_

Sasuke terlonjak kaget merasakan seseorang yang entah datang dari mana, tiba – tiba memeluknya dengan erat.

"Hiks... aku tahu kau akan kembali, hiks... mulai sekarang, hiks... jangan tinggalkan aku lagi," Isak seorang gadis bersurai indigo yang kini tengah memeluk Sasuke dengan erat.

"Hentikan! Apa yang kau lakuhkan heh?!" Gertak Sasuke, berusaha melepaskan pelukan sang gadis.

"Aku mohon, jangan tinggalkan aku lagi!" Mohon sang gadis berurai air mata.

Belum sampat Sasuke membuka suara, sang gadis sudah mendongak. Memandang wajah Sasuke yang mengeras, berusaha menunjukan kesungguhannya.

Pandangan mereka pun bertemu, Sasuke tertegun sejenak melihat air mata sang gadis. Tersirat kerinduan yang begitu mendalam, di mata yang terlihat sendu dan terluka itu.

"..."

'_-nata Hinata... Hinata..!'_ Terdengar suara mendekat, membuat gadis yang memeluk Sasuke menjadi gelisah dan mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Apa yang kau lakuhkan keh!" Solot seorang laki – laki yang memiliki mata serupa dengan gadis yang kini tengah memeluknya.

"Tanyakan saja pada gadis aneh ini!" Jawab Sasuke Sinis, tidak bergeming.

"Beraninya kau!" Geram laki – laki itu meremas kasar kerah baju Sasuke, tidak perduli dengan Hinata yang masih memeluk Sasuke.

"Neji-nii! Hentikan!" Tegur Hinata menepis tangan laki – laki itu.

"Jangan sakiti Naruto, aku tidak mau... aku tidak sanggup, bila dia meninggalkanku lagi." Isak Hinata.

Neji dan Sasuke terdiam heran, mamandang Hinata penuh tanya.

'_Apa – apaan ini? Naruto? Kalian ingin mempermainkanku keh?'_ Pikir Sasuke geram.

"Hinata, apa yang kau katakan? Naruto tidak ada di sini," Sahut Neji sambil mengusap puncak kepala Hinata dengan lembut, berusaha menenangkan adik tercintanya itu.

"Kakak bohong! Lihatkan? Naruto kembali, dia kembali... aku sudah bilang kan? Dia pasti kembali," Jawab Hinata tersenyum senang. Neji hanya tersenyum pasrah.

"Menyingkirlah! Dan jangan pernah mempermainkan nama Naruto!" Hardik Sasuke terbakar emosi.

Hinata menatap Sasuke dengan wajah terkejut, tetapi tangannya masih setia dan tidak rela melepaskan pergelangan lengan Sasuke.

"Kau kira, kau siapa bocah tengik? Beraninya membentak Hinata!" Geram Neji menatap tajam Sasuke.

"..."

"..."

"Tunggu, kau..." Celetuk Neji berusaha mengingat sesuatu.

Sasuke terdiam menatap Neji ragu, entah kenapa wajah Neji semakin tidak asing di benak Sasuke.

"Apa kau, Hyuga Neji?" Tanya Sasuke memastikan.

"Apa aku mengenalmu?" Tanya Neji penasaran.

"Sasuke Uchiha.." Jawab Sasuke penuh penekanan.

Sesaat Hinata terlihat bingung dengan ekspresi dan pembicaraan kedua pemuda di hadapannya saat ini. Tetapi melihat tidak ada tanda – tanda akan terjadi pertengkaran lagi, Hinata pun menghapus jejak air matanya dan tersenyum senang.

"Naruto, apa yang kau bicarakan?" Tanya Hinata polos, sambil merangkul lengan Sasuke manja.

Sasuke hanya terdiam, melihat Hinata dengan heran.

"Maafkan adikku, apa kau mau mampir? Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu, sekalian nanti aku jelaskan di jalan." Ajak Neji mulai ramah.

...

"Dulu Hinata tidak seperti ini, dia gadis yang anggun dan ramah. Sampai saat itu terjadi," Ungkap Neji menerawang jauh.

"Waktu itu, sebagai sahabat Naruto. Kau pasti menerima undangan pernikahannya bukan?" Tanya Neji memastikan dan di jawab dengan anggukan lemah dari Sasuke.

"Saat itu, aku dan kakakmu Itachi sedang menjalankan bisnis di Suna. Aku tidak bisa menjaga Hinata yang ada di Konoha dengan baik, semua salahku," Desis Neji berusaha menguatkan hatinya.

Sasuke hanya menyimak, berusaha memahami.

" Ketika hari sudah mendekati tanggal pernikahan, aku dan kakakmu pulang ke Konoha bersama." Terang Neji, Sasuke mengangguk membenarkan. Karena Sasuke juga tahu, saat itu Neji bersama kakaknya. Sementara dia sendiri, tidak dapat ikut karena beberapa tugas yang harus ia kerjakan.

"Mendengar kabar baik itu, Hinata dan Naruto bersikukuh untuk menjemput kami berdua di bandara. Aku dan Itachi menunggu mereka sangat lama, tetapi mereka tidak kunjung datang. Sampai kabar itu datang pada kami, Hinata... Hinata dan Naruto kecelakaan-"

"Naruto, dia... dia tidak dapat di selamatkan. Sementara Hinata koma berminggu - minggu dan tidak kunjung sadar, dengan bantuan dan saran Itachi. Kami membawa Hinata ke Suna untuk di rawat, di Suna Hinata sadar. Tetapi, dia tidak dapat bicara sepatah katapun. Pandangannya kosong, dan dia tidak mau makan ataupun minum sedikitpun."

"Suatu ketika, Hinata mau bicara lagi," Lanjut Neji tersenyum hampa.

**Flashback on :**

"Hinata, aku mohon bicaralah. Maaf kan aku, gara – gara aku kau seperti ini. Aku mohon Hinata, marahi aku. Jangan diamkan aku seperti ini Hinata!" Desis Neji frustasi.

"R-ru-mah.." Lirih Hinata tersendat - sendat.

**Flashback end.**

"Sejak saat itu aku membawa Hinata kembali, dia pun dapat berbicara seperti semula.. Tetapi kejiwaannya sedikit terganggu, dia belum bisa menerima kematian Naruto. Setiap pagi sampai sore dia hanya akan berdiam diri di kamar, mengurung dirinya sendiri. Tetapi saat hari menjelang malam... terkadang hinata suka mengamuk atau berteriak memanggil – manggil Naruto. Walau begitu, selama ini dia tidak pernah melukai orang lain. Dia hanya menagis dan terus menangis." Ungkap Neji kecewa.

"Maafkan aku, Itachi-nii tidak pernah cerita padaku." Sahut Sasuke tidak enak hati.

"Kami memang merahasiakannya, kami tidak ingin nama Hinata tercoreng. Apa lagi, dia calon Heiress Hyuga. Kau tahu maksudku kan?" Jawab Neji.

"Hn"

"Jadi, bagaimana study mu?" Tanya Neji mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Baik,"

"Kau tidak berubah!" Desis Neji di sambut seringai sang Uchiha.

"Jadi, kau akan menetap di sini?" Lanjut Neji penasaran.

"Hn, menjalankan bisnis keluarga." Terang Sasuke.

"Itachi pasti bangga padamu." Sahut Neji menyeringai.

"Hn,"

"..."

Sejenak Sasuke dan Neji memandang Hinata, yang tertidur pulas di mobil. Dia terus menggenggam erat tangan Sasuke.

"Tapi, kenapa dia mengira aku Naruto? Bukankan Hinata belum pernah bertemu denganku," Tanya Sasuke tidak mengerti.

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak mengerti-"

"Bahkan di lihat dari manapun, tidak ada yang mirip. Kau selalu bertolak belakang dengan si kuning itu" Sahut Neji mengenang Naruto.

...

Ketika membuka matanya, hari terlihat gelap.

"Naruto... Narutoo..?!" Teriak Hinata menyusuri lorong rumahnya.

"Hinata! Diam! Kau berisik sekali!" Solot seorang gadis bersurai merah muda.

"Ada apa ini?" Sahut Neji yang berlari dengan panik, dari arah kamarnya.

"Lihat! Adik kesayanganmu membuat ulah lagi! Sadarlah Hinata, Naruto sudah MATI!" Solot gadis bersurai merah muda itu.

"Tidak! Kau bohong! Kau pembohong Sakura..! Kau bohong.." Isak Hinata sambil menjambak – jambak rambutnya dengan frustasi.

"Ssttt... tenanglah Hinata, semua baik – baik saja.. tenanglah, aku disini!" Desis Neji memeluk erat Hinata, mencoba menenangkannya.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Thanks udah read, salam kenal ghwen :)**

**warning : abal, gaje, typo berserakan dan masih banyak kekurangan. thanks...**

"Ssttt... tenanglah Hinata, semua baik – baik saja.. tenanglah, aku disini" Desis Neji memeluk erat Hinata, mencoba menenangkannya.

"Menyedihkan! Jika kau seperti ini terus, aku akan mengirimmu ke rumah sakit jiwa Hinata!" Ancam Sakura, sambil melirik sinis ke dua kakak – beradik itu.

"Sebaiknya kau diam Sakura!" Bentak Neji geram, sambil memapah Hinata yang masih terlihat frustasi. Meninggalkan Sakura yang terlihat kesal.

Neji mengusap lembut puncak kepala Hinata yang mulai tenang dan tertidur setelah di beri obat.

"Tidak apa, semua baik – baik saja Hinata." Kata Neji halus.

"Kakak, Apa Naruto akan kembali? Bukankah tadi dia sudah berjanji.." Tanya Hinata lemah, mulai kehilangan kesadaran.

"Sstt, istirahatlah... kau lelah Hinata," Bisik Neji

...

Pagi – pagi Neji yang tertidur di kamar Hinata, terkejut melihat Hinata sudah tidak ada di tempat.

"Hinata... Hinata..." Panggil Neji khawatir menyusuri setiap tempat.

"Selamat pagi..." Sapa Hinata ramah melihat Neji turun dari lantai 2.

Neji hanya tersenyum melihat Hinata sudah rapi dan menghidangkan berbagai makanan di meja makan.

"Istirahatlah Hinata, bukan kah sudah ada pelayan di rumah ini?" Kata Neji lembut memandang dengan takjub berbagai makanan yang telah di hidangkan Hinata.

"Tidak apa, lagi pula aku suka melakuhkannya"

"Kakak, cepatlah mandi dan beres – beres! Setelah itu kita makan bersama dan kakak bisa berangkat ke kantor dengan tenang." Perintah Hinata.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar ya" kata Neji meninggalkan Hinata.

...

Setelah Neji dan Sakura berangkat kerja, Hinata dengan semangat membuat bento.

Sejenak Hinata memandang foto Naruto bersama teman – teman satu tim basket saat di KHS. Terlihat Naruto yang tertawa lebar merangkul Sasuke yang berdiri angkuh di barisan paling depan.

"Naruto... aku merindukanmu," Desis Hinata.

...

Uchiha Crop.

"Sasuke... ayoo temani aku makan siang, aku kelaparan." Rengek Karin di ruang kerja Sasuke.

"Pergilah.." Sahut Sasuke acuh.

"Ayolah Sasuke... pleasee... kau tega kepadaku?" Bujuk Karin tidak mau menyerah.

"Aku sibuk Karin!" Desis Sasuke cuek.

"Ayo.. ayoo... " Rengek karin menarik – narik lengan kemeja Sasuke dengan manja.

"..."

"Sasuke..."

"..."

"Please..."

'tok .. tokk..' Tiba – tiba pintu ruang Sasuke di ketuk, membuatnya dapat bernafas lega.

"Ada apa Konan?" Tanya Sasuke pada sekertarisnya.

"Maaf mengganggu, ada seorang wanita ingin memaksa masuk dan membuat ulah di lobi." Kata Konan.

"Hmm, biarkan satpam mengurusnya." Desis Sasuke acuh, Karin hanya cemberut melirik Konan sinis.

_'Huh, seperti itu aja harus lapor. Apa pentingnya, mengganggu saja!' Batin karin kesal._

"Baiklah kalau begitu, saya permisi."

"Tunggu, seperti apa pembuat ulah itu?" Tanya Sasuke penasaran.

"Seorang gadis berambut panjang dan menyebut – nyebut nama Naruto." Jawab Konan.

_'Hinata?'_ Pikir Sasuke ragu.

"Baiklah, kau boleh pergi." Balas Sasuke.

" Karin! kau juga pergi!" Sahut Sasuke tegas, membuat nyali Karin menciut dan terpaksa pergi bersama Konan.

...

Sasuke bergegas ke arah lobi.

"Hentikan! Biarkan aku masuk! Naruto... Naruto... di mana kau!? Lepaskan aku! Naruto tolong aku! Naruto !" Terdengar keributan dan teriakan Hinata semakin dekat.

"Naruto!" Panggil Hinata bersemangat ketika melihat kedatangan Sasuke.

"Maaf tuan, gadis ini tidak mau pergi." Kata seorang pegawai dengan cemas, melihat kedatangan Sasuke.

"Hn, biarkan dia." Jawab Sasuke datar.

Hinata langsung berlari kecil dengan penuh semangat menghampiri Sasuke.

"Aku tahu, kau pasti datang!" Kata Hinata bersemangat.

"Hn" Jawab Sasuke cuek sambil memandang orang – orang sekitar yang menatapnya penuh tanya.

"Ayoo pergi!" Sahut Sasuke, menggandeng Hinata ke ruangannya. Selama perjalanan, banyak pegawai wanita yang diam – diam mencuri pandang bahkan berbisik iri melihat Hinata yang di gandeng Sasuke.

Sampai di ruangan Sasuke, Hinata memandang takjub.

"Kenapa kau disini?" Tanya Sasuke kesal.

"Ini, aku memasaknya untukmu. Aku tahu kau belum makan kan? Dulu, kau selalu senang memakan bekal buatanku setelah latihan basket. Kau ingat kan?" Tanya Hinata sambil tersenyum menerawang jauh.

"Kau datang bersama siapa? Kenapa kau tau aku disini?" Solot Sasuke mengacuhkan bekal buatan Hinata.

"Aaaa, itu... kau pernah bercerita padaku. Kau ingin bekerja disini, bahkan aku ingat hal itu. Aku memang hebat, iya kan Naruto?" Tanya Hinata bangga.

"Jangan berbohong! Siapa yang mengirimmu?!" Bentak Sasuke. Hinata terkejut melihat Sasuke membentaknya.

"Apa aku salah? Kenapa kau membentakku? hiks... aku tidak bohong! Kau sendiri yang bilang padaku Naruto!" Isak Hinata.

Hinata mengeluarkan sepucuk foto yang selalu dia simpan. Foto naruto dan teman setim basketnya.

"Bahkan kau juga menuliskan alamatnya disini, kau yang memberikannya padaku Naruto." Isak Hinata.

"Tapi kenapa kau membentakku? kau jahat, kau tidak menginginkanku lagi kan? kau ingin aku pergi kan? aku membencimu," Isak Hinata berlalu pergi.

"Hinata!" Panggil Sasuke. Tetapi Hinata mengacuhkannya.

Sasuke memungut foto yang Hinata tinggalkan.

"Ini... tulisan ini, ini tulisan dan tanda tanganku. Ini kenang – kenangan terakhir yang aku berikan pada Naruto sebelum pergi ke Suna."

"Shiit... apa – apaan ini?" Umpat Sasuke.

...

Sasuke duduk dengan gelisah di ruangannya, pikirannya tersita oleh Hinata.

Sejenak Sasuke kembali memandang foto kenangannya itu dan bekal yang Hinata bawa.

Perlahan Sasuke membuka bekal itu dan mencicipinya, terukir senyuman di wajah datar pemuda itu tanpa dia sadari.

_'Dimana dia? Apa dia baik – baik saja?' Pikir Sasuke mulai khawatir._

"Shiit! Aku lupa tentang masalahnya, bagaimana jika dia bunuh diri eh?" Desis Sasuke panik.

Secepat kilat Sasuke menuju mobilnya dan menghubungi Neji. Neji terkejut mendengar penjelasan Sasuke, karena selama ini. Hinata tidak pernah hafal jalan manapun bahkan alamat rumahnya sendiri setelah kecelakaan itu.

Neji mencari Hinata ke rumah, dan juga menghubungi Sakura. Saudara tiri Hinata,

Sasuke panik dan terus berkeliling tanpa tujuan, berharap Hinata baik – baik saja.

"Sial! Dimana kau Hinata?" Desis Sasuke kesal.

Hari menjelang sore dan Hinata belum di temukan.

"Berfikir... Hinata, katakan dimana kau berada?" Desis Sasuke frustasi.

"..."

_'Tempat itu..' Pikir Sasuke penuh harap._

Sasuke pun memacu mobilnya menuju kota lama di Konoha, di sana tempat pertama Hinata bertemu dengannya. Di depan toko kunci.

Tetes hujan mulai turun dari langit, Sasuke semakin khawatir dan memacu mobilnya lebih cepat.

Setelah sampai di sana, terlihat toko – toko sudah sepi dan tutup. Tepat di depan toko kunci yang tutup, terlihat seorang gadis berjongkok dengan ribuan air mata membasahinya. Hanya tetes air hujan dan kesunyian yang menemaninya.

Sasuke berjalan pelan, dari mobilnya. Tidak menghiraukan air hujan yang membasahi kemeja mahalnya.

Hinata mendongak, melihat sepasang sepatu berhenti di depannya.

"Maafkan aku..." Lirih Sasuke.

"Naruto..." Panggil Hinata sambil memeluk Sasuke.

"B-basah... K-kau bisa sakit," Kata Hinata panik menepuk – nepuk kemeja Sasuke.

"Tidak apa, aku lega kau baik – baik saja. Sekarang kita pulang," Sahut Sasuke menghapus jejak air mata Hinata.

Tapi Hinata hanya terdiam,

"Kenapa ?" Tanya Sasuke tidak mengerti.

"Kau jahat! Aku tidak mau pulang! Kau membenciku! Kau membentakku! Kau meninggalkanku!" Cerca Hinata.

"Maafkan aku," Lirih Sasuke memeluk Hinata.

"Maaf" Bisik Sasuke.

"Bagaimana bekalku?" Celetuk Hinata tiba - tiba.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum geli melihat Hinata menerucutkan bibirnya dengan wajah kesal.

"Enak, sangat enak... aku mau makan masakanmu lagi setelah ini." Jawab Sasuke ramah.

"Baikalah, ayoo kita pulang," Ajak Hinata bersemangat.

"Akhh... konyol!" Umpat Sasuke.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Hinata bingung.

"Karena senang menemukanmu, aku sampai lupa membawa payung ke sini! dan lihat? Bodohnya aku! Kenapa memarkir mobil di seberang jalan keh? bukannya aku bisa berhenti di sini?" Terang Sasuke kesal. Hinata hanya tertawa melihatnya.

"Tunggu di sini. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu basah!" Perintah Sasuke, belum sempat Sasuke berlari menerjang hujan Hinata sudah menggandeng tangannya dan berlari menerobos hujan.

"Apa yang kau lakuhkan Hinata?" Tanya Sasuke sambil berlari bersama Hinata.

"Menyebrang bersamamu! Aku tidak mau lagi, kau meninggalkanku!" kata Hinata tersenyum, Sasuke tersenyum melihat senyum bahagia Hinata.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Thanks udah read, salam kenal ghwen :)**

**warning : abal, gaje, typo berserakan dan masih banyak kekurangan. thanks...**

Di rumah, Neji lega melihat Sasuke pulang membawa Hinata.

"Kau tidak apa? Apa kau terluka? Kenapa kau kabur dari rumah, Hinata?" Tanya Neji bertubi – tubi.

"Hei, biarkan Hinata ganti baju dan istirahat! Dia bisa sakit, Neji!" Sahut Sasuke kesal.

"Aku tahu!" Balas Neji kesal, Hinata hanya terkikik geli melihat Neji dan Sasuke yang berdebat.

"Neji-nii, pinjamkan Naruto pakaian. Dia juga bisa sakit," Pinta Hinata, sebelum menghilang dari balik pintu kamarnya. Neji hanya melirik Sasuke dengan cemburu.

"Kau dengar kan?" Ejek Sasuke penuh kemenangan.

...

Setelah beres – beres, mereka bertiga pun berkumpul di ruang makan Hyuga.

"Naruto! Kau harus makan yang banyak," Kata Hinata, mengambilkan Sasuke makanan.

"Neji-nii juga," Lanjut Hinata, melihat ekspresi kesal Neji.

...

"Baiklah Hinata, sudah malam. Sebaiknya aku pulang..." Pamit Sasuke.

"Kau tidak mau menunggu sebentar lagi? Sebentar lagi Sakura pasti pulang," Sahut Hinata cemas, dia tidak ingin Sasuke pergi dan jauh darinya.

Sasuke memandang Neji bingung, Neji hanya diam tidak merespon.

"Besok masih ada waktu, aku pasti kesini." Balas Sasuke meyakinkan.

"Kau janji?"

"Hn"

"Baiklah kalau begitu."

"Istirahatlah, mimpi yang indah." Kata Sasuke, mengelus lembut pipi Hinata.

Hinata hanya mengangguk senang. Sementara Neji yang berdiri di belakang Hinata, melotot tajam.

...

Di apartemennya, Sasuke memandang foto kenangannya dengan sendu.

"Maafkan aku Naruto, aku datang terlambat." Lirih Sasuke.

"Sekarang, apa yang harus aku lakuhkan?! Bicaralah padaku Dobe! Jangan diam saja!" Cerca Sasuke kesal.

Flashback :

"Teme! Kenapa kau tidak mengabariku kalau ingin pindah?!" Solot Naruto kesal.

"Maaf Dobe," Sesal Sasuke.

"Kau sudah berjanji, Sasuke! Kau berjanji, akan membantuku memenangkan lomba basket ini!"

"Maaf, kali ini aku tidak bisa menepati janji! Tapi aku janji, suatu saat nanti. Bila kau butuh bantuan, apapun itu. Aku akan membantumu, sekuat jiwa dan ragaku!" Janji Sasuke.

Melihat keseriusan dan rasa bersalah Sasuke, Naruto pun mencoba menerima keputusan Sasuke untuk keluar dari tim basket karena akan pindah ke Suna.

"Hhaha... baiklah jika begitu, aku mengerti dan memaklumi keputusanmu." Sahut Naruto.

"Walau terdengar berlebihan! Tapi ku pegang janjimu, Teme!" Lanjut Naruto, memamerkan tawa mataharinya.

"Ini! Jika kau mencariku dan ingin menagih janjiku. Perlihatkan ini padaku, alamat dan tanda tanganku sebagai bukti janjiku hari ini!" Balas Sasuke, sambil menyerahkan sebuah foto dirinya bersama teman – teman tim basket Naruto.

"Aku mengerti! Kau harus jaga dirimu baik – baik, sampai kita bertemu lagi nanti." Jawab Naruto.

End flashback :

...

Pagi – pagi

"Hinata bangun!" Bentak Sakura yang sudah terlihat rapi.

"Nggg...Sakura? Kenapa kau di sini?" Desis Hinata, mengerjapkan matanya dan memandang Sakura yang berkacak pinggang dan terlihat rapi di samping tempat tidur Hinata.

"Dasar pemalas! Apa kau tidak tahu keh, Ayah sedang dalam perjalanan pulang!" Solot Sakura tidak sabar.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Hinata berbinar, terukir senyum bahagia di wajah manisnya.

"Kau pikir, aku pembohong hah?! Sekarang, Neji sedang perjalanan kesini bersama Ayah. Jadi, aku tidak mau kau membuat masalah!" Kata Sakura penuh penekanan.

"Aku mengerti." Jawab Hinata sambil membereskan tempat tidurnya.

Sebelum hendak pergi, tidak sengaja Sakura melihat sepesang cincin tergeletak di meja Hinata.

"Menyedihkan!" Desis Sakura, memainkan kedua cincin itu.

"Sakura! Kembalikan!" Bentak Hinata tiba – tiba.

Entah kenapa, melihat cincin itu. Hinata merasa darahnya mendidih, hawa dingin menyelimuti tubuhnya.

"Kau, berani membentakku keh? Kau ini menyedihkan! Dia sudah MATI bodoh!" Cerca Sakura, memandang sinis Hinata.

"Aku bilang hentikan!" Teriak Hinata, tiba - tiba menghantam Sakura. Sakura yang terkejut, jatuh menubruk meja rias Hinata.

Di saat yang bersamaan, Neji dan Ayah Hinata yang baru datang. Langsung berlari ke lantai 2 bersama para pelayan ketika mendengar kegaduhan tersebut.

"Hinata? Kau tidak apa?" Tanya Neji panik, melihat Hinata menggigil ketakutan.

Sementara Ayah Hinata, menolong Sakura yang terluka kerena menghantam meja dan tertiban beberapa alat rias Hinata. Para pelayan pun dengan sigap membersihkan tempat yang terlihat kacau dan berantakan itu.

...

Hinata menangis ketakutan di kamar Neji, sementara Neji masih berusaha menenangkan Hinata.

"Ayah, akhir – akhir ini. Hinata sering mengamuk dan kabur. Dia semkin tidak terkendali d-dan... M-menakutkan." Kata Sakura hati – hati, sambil mengobati lukanya.

"Hmm, Ayah tidak tahu lagi. Apa yang harus Ayah lakuhkan Sakura? Ayah merasa gagal mendidik Hinata." Sesal Hiasi.

"Tidak apa ayah, masih ada aku dan Kak Neji di sini." Lirih Sakura, mencoba menghibur sang ayah.

"Sudah lama Ayah memikirkan ini, tetapi ayah tidak pernah tega."

"Dulu ayah berfikir, jika Hinata di rawat di rumah. Dia akan lebih cepat sembuh, tapi kenyataan malah sebaliknya."

"..."

"Bagaimana menurutmu? Apa Ayah jahat, bila mengirim Hinata ke rumah sakit jiwa. Di bawah bimbingan dokter Sizune?" Tanya Hiasi ragu.

"Dokter Sizune terkenal dalam spesialisnya, aku percaya padanya. Jika itu yang terbaik buat Hinata, kenapa tidak ayah ?" Balas Sakura, mencoba meyakinkan Ayahnya.

...

"Apa? Tidak! Hinata tidak gila, kenapa dia harus pergi ke rumah sakit jiwa?" Tolak Neji.

"Ini yang terbaik Neji, lagi pula keputusan Ayah sudah bulat! Jadi, kau tidak boleh menentangnya!"

"Tidak! Sampai kapanpun, aku tidak setuju!" Balas Neji tidak mau kalah.

"Lalu sampai kapan kau mau disini menjaga Hinata hemm? Di Suna proyekmu masih banyak Neji! Lagi pula, dengan mengirim Hinata di bawah bimbingan Sizune. Ayah yakin, Hinata akan segera sembuh!"

"Tapi -"

"Keputusan Ayah sudah bulat! Nanti sore, ikut Ayah mengantar Hinata. Setelah itu, 2 hari setelah semua urusan selesai. Ikut Ayah ke Suna, dan selesaikan semua pekerjaan yang kau tunda!" Potong Hiasi tidak mau mendengar penolakan Neji lagi.

...

'Piipp... piip...' HP Sasuke berbunyi.

'Sasuke?' Terdengar suara dari sebrang.

"Hn"

'tolong aku.'

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke dengan malas.

'Ayah kembali dan terjadi kesalah pahaman, dia ingin mengirim Hinata ke rumah sakit jiwa! Tolong selamatkan Hinata, dia tidak gila Sasuke!" Pinta Neji, tidak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa.

"Kenapa aku? Kenapa kau tidak mencegahnya?" Desis Sasuke kesal.

'Aku sudah berusaha bodoh, tapi aku tidak bisa apa –apa lagi,' Desis Neji kesal dan mematikan panggilannya.

"Sial, apa lagi sekarang?!" Umpat Sasuke kesal. Sejenak Sasuke memandang foto kenangannya.

"Apa sekarang kau menagih janjiku keh?" Tanya Sasuke entah pada siapa.

"Jangan memandangku seperti itu Dobe! Kau terlihat menyebalkan!" Cerca Sasuke kesal.

"..."

"_Hinata.."_ Batin Sasuke menerawang jauh, terukir senyum di wajah pemuda itu setiap kali mengingat Hinata.

"Arrgghhh.. Kau membuatku gila Hinata!" Geram Sasuke menyambar kemejanya dan berlari pergi.

...

"Tidak Ayah, aku tidak mau pergi... hiks, Neji-nii... lepaskan aku Ayah, Sakura tolong aku," Ronta Hinata, ketika para pelayan memaksanya masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Ayah, hentikan! Kasihan Hinata, Ayah! Dia ketakutan!" Bujuk Neji.

"Hentikan Neji, aku tidak mau mendengar apapun lagi!" Tegas Hiasi menulikan telinga.

"Ayaah, aku mohon maafkan aku. Maaf... Sakura tolong aku!" Isak Hinata ketakutan.

"Bersabarlah Hinata, setelah kau sembuh. Aku sendiri yang akan menjemputmu pulang, jangan khawatir Hinata. Disana, kau tidak akan lama." Terang Sakura ramah, mencoba meyakinkan Hinata dan mencoba memperoleh kepercayaan Ayahnya.

"Tidak Sakura, aku tidak sakit... Aku tidak mau pergi.. Lepas! Lepaskan!" Tolak Hinata terus meronta.

"Lepaskan!" Tiba – tiba terdengar suara yang tidak asing di telinga Neji dan Hinata.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Hiasi terkejut.

"Apa kabar Paman? Aku Sasuke Uchiha." Balas Sasuke.

"Aaa, Sasuke lama tidak jumpa." Sahut Hiasi datar.

"Naruto... Hiks," Isak Hinata memandang penuh harap pada Sasuke.

"Lepaskan dia." Perintah Sasuke, menghampiri Hinata.

Para pelayan pun menurut. Bagai terhipnotis, Sakura yang terpesona pada aura yang di pancarkan Sasuke. Hanya diam membisu dengan senyum yang tetap terpatri di wajah cantiknya.

"Kau tidak apa?" Tanya Sasuke lembut, memeriksa keadaan Hinata. Hinata mengangguk lemah, meminta perlindungan pada Sasuke.

"_Wow tidak ku sangka, Uchiha yang terkenal itu sungguh menawan." Pikir Sakura tanpa berkedip memandang Sasuke._

"Emm, Sasuke maaf kan Hinata. Dia tidak tahu, apa yang dia lakuhkan," Kata Ayah Hinata ragu.

"Tidak apa paman, aku sudah tau semua." Ungkap Sasuke.

Ayah Hinata menatap tajam pada Neji, meminta penjelasan padanya.

"Paman, jangan kirim Hinata pergi." Pinta Sasuke.

"Tidak bisa, aku hanya ingin Hinata cepat pulih Sasuke. Apa salah, bila seorang Ayah berharap seperti itu?"

"Hinata tidak sakit. Dia hanya belum bisa menerima." Protes Sasuke tidak trima.

"Tapi tadi pagi dia menyerang kakaknya sendiri, apa itu wajar?" Tanya Hiasi tidak mau kalah.

Sasuke memandang Hinata memastikan, Hinata hanya menunduk dan menggeleng lemah.

"Mungkin hanya salah paham, aku yakin Hinata tidak sengaja." Jawab Sasuke masih bersikeras.

"Lalu bagaimana, jika hal itu terjadi lagi hah? 2 hari lagi, Paman dan Neji akan kembali ke Suna. Lalu, siapa yang akan menjaga Hinata?" Tanya Hiasi mulai kesal dengan sifat keras kepala Sasuke.

"Ada aku, dan aku akan bertanggung jawab. Aku akan menjaga Hinata dan memastikan dia baik – baik saja." Jawab Sasuke enteng.

"Siapa kau, bisa bicara seperti itu keh? Aku memang bersahabat dengan Ayahmu, tetapi kau tetap bukan siapa – siapa. Jadi, kenapa aku harus percaya padamu?" Tolak Hiasi tegas.

"Karena aku mencintai Hinata, dan aku akan melindunginya! Bahkan, aku siap menikah dengannya sekarang juga!" Celetuk Sasuke.

"Apa kau sudah gila keh!" Bentak Neji dan Ayah Hinata bersamaan.

"Hn"

"Sasuke!" Geram Neji.

"Akh, aku merasa sudah gila..." Desis Sakura tidak percaya.

"Kau kira aku akan menyerahkan putri kesayanganku begitu saja keh? Jangan main – main denganku! Aku akan menghabisimu bila berani mempermainkan putriku! Walaupun itu, putra sahabatku sendiri!" Cerca Hiasi.

"Hn, lakuhkan saja," Balas Sasuke menyeringai.

"Kurang ajar kau!" Bentak Hiasi terpancing emosi.

Sasuke segera menggandeng Hinata pergi, berlari dari amukan Hiasi dan Neji. Para pelayan dan Sakura masih membatu tidak percaya.

"Kenapa kalian diam saja! Tangkap mereka!" Teriak Hiasi sambil berlari mengejar Sasuke dan Hinata.

"Hinata, kau baik – baik saja?" Tanya Sasuke sambil berlari beriringan dengan Hinata.

"I-iya.."

"Berlarilah lebih kencang, percaya padaku!" Kata Sasuke menyeringai.

Entah kenapa hal ini membuat jantung Sasuke berdekup kencang, dia merasa bebas dan bahagia. Dia merasa pernah merasakan hal ini, saat pertandingan basket bersama Naruto. Dimana dia, harus memasukan bola di range sebagai penentuan hidup dan mati tim mereka.

"Aku percaya padamu, Naruto." Kata Hinata berlari semakin kencang, dia tertawa. Mendengar ucapan dan tawa Hinata, Sasuke teringat pertandingan terakhirnya bersama Naruto.

'_**Aku percaya padamu, Sasuke.' Teriak Naruto mantab, memberi kepercayaan diri pada Sasuke.**_

Setelah melewati berbagai penghalang, Sasuke berhasil membawa Hinata pergi dengan mobilnya.

"Hhaha... Ini menyenangkan sekali." Celetuk Sasuke, mengendarai mobilnya dengan lebih santai.

Hinata hanya tersenyum senang memandang Sasuke tertawa lepas.

"Kau baik – baik saja?" Tanya Sasuke.

"I-iya... aku selalu lebih baik bila melihatmu." Jawab Hinata sambil tertunduk malu.

"Hinata,"

"Y-ya..?"

"Menikahlah denganku.."

"..."

**TBC**

**thanks udah read, jangan lupa kritik dan sarannya ya. apa fic ini layak di konsumsi atau tidak, hehe salam...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Thanks udah read, salam kenal ghwen :)**

**warning : abal, gaje, typo berserakan dan masih banyak kekurangan. thanks...**

**Naruto seutuhnya milik Masashi, tetapi cerita dan ide cerita Crazy for U ini murni buatan ghwen. Sensei Masashi, ijin meminjam tokoh :D**

Hiasi dan Neji kalang kabut, Neji memang meminta bantuan kepada Sasuke. Tetapi buka ini yang dia harapkan.

"Sial, bisa – bisanya aku percaya pada bocah itu!" Umpat Neji kesal.

"Anak kurang ajar! Kemana dia membawa Hinata?!" Teriak Hiasi murka, Sakura mencoba menenangkan ayahnya itu.

"Tenanglah ayah, Hinata pasti baik – baik saja?!" Kata Sakura meredam emosi sang ayah.

"Neji! Hubungi Itachi.. atau Paman Fugaku, kalau perlu Uchiha Crop. Terserah siapa aja." Seru Sakura

"Diamlah kau sakura! Kau tidak lihat? Aku juga sedang melakuhkannya." Solot Neji kesal.

"Lebih baik kita hubungi polisi saja, kita habisi anak itu." Geram Hiasi.

"Ayah! Jangan seperti itu, Hinata pasti baik – baik saja!Aku yakin dia akan kembali," Bujuk Sakura menenangkan.

...

"Nah Hinata, kita sudah sampai," Kata Sasuke.

"Jadi, kau tinggal di sini Naruto?" Tanya Hinata takjub.

"Ya. Di apartemen ini, aku tinggal sendiri," Sahut Sasuke memandang Apartemennya yang terlihat sepi.

"Owh ya, Hinata. Aku punya permintaan." Lanjut Sasuke sambil menuntun Hinata untuk masuk.

"Hemm?" Gumam Hinata memiringkan kepalanya , memandang Sasuke dengan penasaran.

"Cobalah memanggilku dengan nama 'Sasuke'. Pinta Sasuke.

"kenapa ?"

"..."

_"Kriiingg... Kriinngg..."_ Telp. Apartemen Sasuke berbunyi.

Sasuke pun meninggalkan Hinata sejenak untuk menjawab panggilan tersebut.

'Sasuke!' Teriak suara di sebrang

"Hn"

'Apa yang kau lakuhkan pada putri Hiasi haah?' Solot lawan bicara Sasuke.

"Tidak ada"

'Kau!'

"Aku mencintainya Ayah..."

'apa?' Tanya Fugaku tidak percaya.

"aku juga sudah mengatakannya pada Paman Hiasi"

'Hah?'

"Aku sudah meminta restu!" Kata Sasuke enteng.

'Haha... jangan bercanda Sasuke!' Hardik Fugaku emosi.

"Paman memang belum memberi restu, tapi aku yakin bisa mendapatkan restu darinya. Ayah tidak perlu khawatir?!" Terang Sasuke.

"Sudah, aku lelah." Lanjut Sasuke tidak memperdulikan reaksi Ayahnya. Sasuke pun menutup telp. tanpa perduli bila sang Ayah akan menghajarnya nanti.

"Siapa?" Tanya Hinata penasaran, melihat Sasuke menutup telp.

"..."

_"kriingg..."_ Belum sempat Sasuke menjawab, telp. Kembali berbunyi.

"Hn"

'Kau memang hebat Sasuke!' Kata lawan bicara Sasuke di tlp.

"Hn"

'Kembalikan Hinata, kau membuat keluarga Hyuuga meledak.'

"Apa itu bagus?"

"..." hanya terdengar tawa dari lawan bicara Sasuke.

"Cepatlah bicara, atau ku tutup." Ancam Sasuke yang mulai bosan.

"Jangan sampai kau di cincang!"

"Hn"

"..."

Sambungan telp. pun di tutup dari lawan bicara Sasuke.

"Sepertinya kau sibuk, Naruto?" Tanya Hinata penasaran.

"Tidak juga," Jawab Sasuke, sambil melepas kabel telp. Agar tidak berdering lagi.

"Tadi Ayah dan Itachi, mereka telp. Karena merindukanku," Lanjut Sasuke.

Hinata mengangguk mengerti mendengar penjelasan Sasuke.

"Sudah malam, kau mau menginap atau pulang ?" Tanya Sasuke menghidupkan ponselnya.

"Aku takut semua khawatir," Lirih Hinata merasa bersalah.

"Tapi aku masih takut untuk pulang, aku tidak mau Ayah mengirimku kerumah sakit jiwa. Aku tidak gila." Desis Hinata kecewa.

"Tidak perlu khawatir, aku akan menghubungi Paman dan Neji. Aku akan mengatakan kau bersamaku dan baik – baik saja. Sehingga mereka tidak akan khawatir mencarimu lagi, setelah itu besok kita kembali. Oke ?!" Terang Sasuke berusaha menenangkan kekhawatiran setuju dan mengangguk senang.

_Sent to : Paman Hiasi_

_From : Sasuke U._

_Paman tidak perlu khawatir, Hinata aman._

_Dia belum mau pulang karena takut kau kirim ke RSj._

_Jadi, tidurlah dengan nyenyak. Selamat malam._

Sasuke menyeringai sejenak membaca pesan singkat yang sudah ia tulis dan menekan tombol sent di layar handphonenya.

_Sent to : Neji_

_From : Sasuke U._

_Tidak perlu khawatir,_

_aku akan menjaga Hinata baik – baik dan jangan menggangguku!_

_Besok aku akan mengembalikannya tanpa kurang apapun._

_Jaga saja Paman Hiasi!_

Setelah selesai mengetik pesan singkat untuk Neji, Sasuke pun menekan tombol Sent . Sasuke juga mengecek panggilan masuk pada ponselnya, dia hanya menyeringai melihat banyaknya nomor yang menghubunginya sampai puluhan kali.

"Kalian, mengganggu saja!" Desis Sasuke sinis, mematikan hpnya kembali.

"Pakailah!" Perintah Sasuke menyerahkan kaos oblong dan celana trening pada Hinata.

"Sementara kau beres – beres, aku akan menyiapkan makanan." Kata Sasuke, menuju dapur.

"Tidak perlu, seharusnya aku kan yang melakuhkan itu?" Sahut Hinata menghampiri Sasuke.

"Hn, kau sudah menunjukan kemampuan memasakmu padaku. Sekarang giliranku, Oke?" Balas Sasuke menyeringai, sambil mendorong Hinata masuk ke kamarnya.

"Tapi.."

"Serahkan padaku!" Potong Sasuke, mengecup singkat kening Hinata. Membuat Hinata tersipu malu dan menurut akan perkataan Sasuke.

Setelah selesai membersihkan diri dan keluar dari kamar Sasuke, Hinata di suguhkan oleh aroma masakan yang menggoda. Terlihat Sasuke menghidangkan makanan di meja makan sabil tersenyum ke arah Hinata, mengundang Hinata untuk bergabung bersamanya. Sasuke terlihat lebih lembut dan menawan di mata Hinata.

"Kau sangat ahli ya?" Puji Hinata takjub, melihat hidangan Sasuke.

"Tentu saja, di suna aku begitu di gilai. Bukan hanya karena otak dan ketampananku tapi karena beberapa keahlian istimewaku ini." Goda Sasuke sambil mengedipkan mata pada Hinata.

Hinata hanya terkikik geli melihat tingkah koyol Sasuke.

...

Setelah makan,

"Kau istirahatlah! Aku akan membereskan ini, setelah itu mandi." Perintah Sasuke.

"Biar aku yang bersihkan, lebih baik kau mandi saja, Naruto!" Tolak Hinata.

"Tidak apa, aku merasa sangat bersemangat dan senang hari ini." Balas Sasuke tidak mau kalah.

"..."

Hinata tidak menghiraukan ocehan Sasuke dan membereskan piring – piring kotor. Sejenak Sasuke memandang Hinata yang terlihat sangat manis dan hangat di matanya.

_'Greep'_

"Aku mencintaimu Hinata." Bisik Sasuke memeluk Hinata dari belakang.

Hinata yang mencuci piring hanya terdiam mendengarnya.

...

Sakura terlihat gelisah di kamarnya.

"ihh, anak itu..."

"Kenapa dia selalu beruntung keh?" Cerca Sakura tidak terima.

"Seorang calon Heiress Hyuuga, lumayan pandai dan apa?Seorang seperti Uchiha Sasuke suka padanya?Apa ini lelucon?" Ejek Sakura.

"Ini gila! Seharusnya aku yang mendapatkan semua itu!" Kata Sakura tidak terima.

_'Bukankah aku sudah memberikan Naruto no baka untuknya?Sekarang gilirannya kan?' Pikir Sakura._

_'Ya, aku tidak perduli jika itu Naruto. Aku memang tidak pernah menyukai Naruto dari dulu, karena itu aku selalu menolaknya dan tidak perduli jika akhirnya dia berpaling pada Hinata. Tapi kalau Sasuke? Mana mungkin aku diam saja? Sasuke hanya cocok denganku! Dia milikku!' Batin Sakura kesal._

_'Pemuda tampan dengan multitalenta serta sikapnya yang seperti itu, gadis mana yang tidak jatuh cinta padanya?Sekali bertemu pun aku langsung menyukainya. Ohh Sasuke, aku yakin!Kau pasti akan menjadi milikku!' Pikir Sakura tersenyum penuh keyakinan._

...

Sasuke berbaring memandang wajah gadis di sampingnya. Terlihat Hinata yang begitu damai dan tenang. Di sentuhnya wajah Hinata dengan lembut.

"Nggg... Naruto." Desis Hinata mengigau, terukir senyum tulus di wajah manis itu.

"Ssstt... aku di sini Hinata, Sasuke-mu." Bisik Sasuke pelan menggenggam erat tangan Hinata yang masih tertidur pulas.

Dulu, kemarin dan yang lalu. Sasuke tidak keberatan bila Hinata memanggilnya dengan nama Naruto. Tapi entah kenapa hari ini, hatinya begitu egois. Ingin rasanya Sasuke memiliki hati Hinata seutuhnya.

Dia ingin bukan nama Naruto lagi yang Hinata ucap, tetapi Sasuke. Dia begitu terluka bila gadis di sampingnya itu memanggilnya dengan nama Naruto, tetapi apa daya. Dia tahu, Narutolah yang Hinata inginkan, bukan dirinya.

...

Pagi – pagi Hiasi, Neji dan Sakura sudah menunggu kedatangan Sasuke.

Sasuke dengan penuh percaya diri melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kediaman Hyuuga di dampingi Hinata yang masih takut dan berlindung di belakangnya. Mengekor padanya.

"Sasuke, kau datang..?" Sambut Sakura ramah.

"Hn"

"Kau datang juga bocah!" Geram Hiasi membuat Hinata semakin menyembunyikan dirinya di belakang Sasuke. Sasuke hanya melirik Hinata sekilas dan mengandengnya. Melihat hal itu, Neji segera menenangkan amarah ayahnya.

"Sudahlah Ayah, Hinata sudah pulang." Kata Neji, Hinata hanya mengintip.

"Jangan takut Hinata, kami tidak marah." bujuk Sakura ramah sambil mendekati Hinata. Hinata hanya melirik sasuke ragu. Sasuke tersenyum meyakinkan.

"Tidak apa, oke ?!" Kata Sasuke mengusap surai indigo Hinata dengan lembut. Neji hanya melotot cemburu.

"Kemarilah Hinata, Ayah tidak akan membuatmu takut lagi." Kata Hiasi mengalah.

"Maafkan Hinata, Ayah," Desis Hinata membaur pada pelukan Ayahnya.

"Kak Neji, maaf sudah membuat khawatir." Lirih Hinata masih memeluk sang Ayah dan menatap Neji dengan rasa bersalah.

"Tidak apa!" Sahut Neji tersenyum tulus.

"Owh ya, Sasuke tidak berbuat macam – macam padamu kan?" Tanya Neji memastikan, sambil melirik tajam pada Sasuke.

"Maksud kakak, Naruto?"Tanya Hinata, Neji hanya tersenyum mengiyakan.

"Dia sangat baik padaku, aku menyukainya." Jawab Hinata senang. Sasuke tersenyum bangga mendengarnya.

...

Saat malam hari Hinata meminta Sasuke untuk makan bersama keluarganya, tentu Sakura senang dan ikut bergabung. Disana Sakura terus terlihat baik pada Hinata, dia juga perhatian dan mencoba mendekati Sasuke. Sementara Ayah Hinata dan Neji, masih cuek karena kesal pada Sasuke.

Saat Hinata tidur, Neji dan Ayahnya diam – diam masuk ke kamar Hinata.

"Hinata sangat tenang dan damai." Bisik Neji memandang Hinata.

"..."

"Lihatlah ayah, bahkan sekarang Hinata tidur dengan nyenyak walau tidak meminum obat penenang." Kata Neji, menggenggam beberapa pil.

Hiasi memandang putri kesayanagnnya sejenak, kemudian mencium keningnya dengan lembut.

"Ayah menyayangimu, Hinata!" Bisiknya pelan. Hiasi dan Neji pun keluar, takut membangunkan Hinata.

"Hinata sudah kembali ayah, dia tidak mengunci dirinya lagi. Dia bahkan tersenyum , tertawa, jalan-jalan, memasak dan tidak mengamuk lagi. Dia tidak menangis lagi setiap malam, dia tidak perlu penenang lagi." Ungkap Neji.

"Tapi dia masih hidup dalam bayang- bayang Naruto." Sahut Hiasi prihatin.

"..."

"Apa perubahan ini karena bocah Uchiha itu?" Tanya Hiasi penasaran.

"..." Neji termenung sejenak dan berfikir.

"Sepertinya begitu, Hinata berubah sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu." Ungkap Neji, menerawang jauh.

"..."

"Pengganti Naruto, mungkin itulah yang Hinata butuhkan. Kenapa tidak terpikir olehku sejak dulu?"Desis Hiasi takjub.

"..."

"Sejak ada Sasuke, Hinata mulai 'hidup' .Itu karena Sasuke mencoba menggantikan Naruto, kenapa tidak terfikir olehku?" Sesal Hiasi.

"Mungkin dengan menjodohkan Hinata dengan seseorang, Hinata akan pulih seutuhnya." Kata Hiasi mencoba menganalisa.

"..." Neji berfikir sejenak.

"Coba kau pikirkan, dengan seseorang yang menggantikan Naruto. Perlahan – lahan Hinata akan jatuh cinta padanya. Lalu menyadari kalau itu bukan Naruto, setelah itu dia akan sadar dan mengiklaskan Naruto. Bagaimana menurutmu?" Tanya Hiasi penuh harap.

Neji hanya mengangguk, sebenarnya selama ini dengan mengamati perubahan Hinata yang sangat drastis juga berfikir seperti ayahnya.

"Tapi, aku tidak mau Sasuke orangnya!" Geram Hiasi.

Sebenarnya tidak ada alasan untuk Hiasi dan Neji tidak merestui Sasuke,toh semua menjadi baik karena Sasuke. Tapi melihat Sasuke yang belum lama mengenal Hinata dan mengklaim kalau dia cinta dengan Hinata yang menurut akal sehat terlalu cepat untuk mengungkapkan cinta. Neji dan Hiasi meragukannya. Mereka berfikir Sasuke hanya memanfaatkan kelemahan Hinata untuk di permainkan. Apa lagi mereka tahu, Uchiha itu terkenal sebagai seorang playboy karena daya pikatnnya.

**TBC**

**tolong kritik dan sarannya ya, jika memang fic ini jelek tolong komennya untuk perbaikan.**


End file.
